


the potential of airdrops

by simplyclockwork



Series: Tumblr Inspired/Prompted Sherlock Fics - Part One [21]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU + Trope + Prompt Challenge, Dick pics mentioned, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Sexual Harassment, Tumblr Prompt, ceo!au, predatory sherlock, work relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22190401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyclockwork/pseuds/simplyclockwork
Summary: AU + Trope + Prompt GameThis one was requested by @miss--alaineousAU:#5 – CEO!AUTrope:#2 – enemies to loversPrompt:#21 – “For the last time, please stop trying to airdrop me.”Okay, not sure how ‘enemies to lovers’ this is, but under capitalism, all CEOs are enemies so lmao
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Tumblr Inspired/Prompted Sherlock Fics - Part One [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1528859
Comments: 15
Kudos: 56





	the potential of airdrops

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt has been rewritten due to an issue in how the story came across. This was not in any way meant to be a case of Sherlock sexually harassing a work employee. However, in the case that it may still come across that way, I am leaving those tags in place. 
> 
> Please let me know if any tags need to be added. Thank you.

**_CEOHOLMESIPHONE_ ** _would like to share a document._

John scowled down at his phone. His face flushed and he denied the airdrop request with a quick swipe of his thumb. He dropped the mobile onto his desk and turned back to the computer screen in front of him.

“Rude.”

The voice came from behind, and John spun around in his wheeled chair. His boss, Sherlock Holmes, stood with arms folded over his chest. A smug smile tilted the CEO’s full lips, and he walked forward to lounge against the edge of the desk. John narrowed his eyes, fixing them on his computer screen.

“What is?” he muttered, catching amusement in Sherlock’s answering chuckle.

“You,” Sherlock cocked an eyebrow. “Rejecting my messages. Very rude.”

John tilted back in his chair to look up at the tall man, a sigh escaping. “Well, last time it was a dick pic.” He nodded his head back, suppressing a smile. “ _And_ , we are at work.” His lips puckered in a sharp scowl as Sherlock’s smirk widened. “We agreed to keep things quiet at work,” John reminded, and Sherlock snorted. Planting his hands on the desk, he leaned into John’s personal space.

“If I remember correctly, you weren’t too keen on that idea.”

John rolled his eyes and scooted away from Sherlock’s hot breath warm on his cheek. “For the last time— _please_ stop trying to airdrop me!” He looked around furtively. “At least when we’re at work. Also, go away. People are starting to look over here.”

Sherlock chuckled again, cocking his head to the side. “Open the document, and I will,” he replied, the words a definite challenge. Letting out a loud, suffering sigh, John snatched his phone up from the desk and accepted the airdrop. The attached document was a confirmation email for a hotel room. He looked back up at Sherlock, brows raised.

“Sherlock, it’s the middle of the damn day!” he exclaimed, trying and failing to sound scandalized as he held the screen out towards the other man. Sherlock grinned.

“You get a lunch break, don’t you?”

John couldn’t suppress another eye roll, and he stuffed the phone into his pocket, glaring at Sherlock’s smug face. The CEO dared to look wholly unruffled by the look.

 _“Fine,”_ John snapped, trying and failing to keep the amusement out of his voice as a small smile twitched across his lips. Sherlock’s eyes sharpened.

“Perfect,” he replied, leaning closer and backing John deeper into his chair. “So—lunch?”


End file.
